


Mad With Love

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Catalyst - Freeform, Don't read this unless you've watched catalyst, Emilie should run and hide or call the police, F/M, Gabriel is mildly wary, Holy shit Nathalie stop, Nat puts the 'yan' in yandere, Nathalie has gone insane, OOC, Obsession, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: No one could hurt him.She would kill them.She would kill Emilie.She would kill them all.





	Mad With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Catalyst gave me massive yandere vibes for Nathalie so here ya go

"If i fail, Nathalie.. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself" Gabriel breathed. Nathalie watched him for a moment, heart thudding, before responding. "You promised to her you would bring her back. You sacrificed everything for such a goal" her voice soured, bitter at a woman whom had only treated her kindly. Emilie Agreste was one she deeply despised, and only due to her romantic bond with her husband. Nathalie wondered if the blonde woman knew, somehow, as she lay in her casket, how much she hated her, how much she wanted her to stay dead.

Nathalie felt empty.

She ignored the gaping pull in her chest, like a void vanquishing all of her emotion, forcing out more words. "For months now, your target has dwelled in her hatred of Ladybug. Lila Rossi will see her greatest enemy everywhere; as expected, her anger will be limitless"

A dark sort of smirk covered her face then, and the emptiness gave way to a deep sort of sink, pulling her into a area devoid of light. The place Hawkmoth stayed.

She took a step into it, reaching for his hand.

The smirk deepened. She nearly whispered her praise. "Your plan is perfection, sir"

He looked at her oddly then, and she took care to smooth down her smirk to something more natural. He looked... Nervous? Or apprehensive. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

'There is nothing i want to do more' a voice whispered inside of her. 'To stay by your side as a second hand, and when Emilie comes back? I will never let her take you'

Her eyes deadened, the light draining from them as a smile crossed her face, dumb and bright and genuine. "I'll always be there for you. With you. You will achieve your wish" she breathed.

He made an odd sort of noise in response to that, apprehension seemingly growing before he masked it behind the stoicity he normally employeed, and looked down apon his video feed of Lila.

\---

Hawkmoth turned to her. "Are you ready, Nathalie?" he clutched a pure Akuma, slowly darkening.

She walked up to him calmly, a cold smirk on her face. Did he need to ask? She would kill Ladybug and Chat Noir for him. Even if they were children. No one should stand in the way of him. No one. 

"They have stopped you from realising your dream for far too long" she smirked. "I am ready to end Ladybug and Chat Noir's reign"

"Good" he acknowledged, before placing his hands on her tablet. One hand lay beneath her own, and her heartrate increased almost inhumanly, a sickly giddy feeling springing in her gut. 

Her smirk intensified as the Akuma dissapeared into her body, the strange almost claustrohpbic feeling happening in her head as he telepathically spoke to her. She almost shuddered at his voice in her head. Her grip tightened on his hand. She didn't want to let go.

No one would ever take him from her. Ever. Not even Emilie-Fucking-Agreste. Emilie didn't understand him as she did. She was just a blonde who bore his kids. Nathalie would slaughter anyone who came between her and Gabriel.

"Catalyst. You have always been my most loyal support. I grant you the power to multiply my own" Hawkmoth intoned confidently. She grinned as the darkness enveloped and transformed her.

Almost immediately after her transformation she reached for him, one hand clasping his staff to intensify his power, one holding onto his arm, feeling his warmth through her skin. She wanted to dig her nails in, shred through the fabric and mark him so no one else could take him. He looked surprised for a moment before guising it.

"Papillon, you have the ability to send out as many Akuma as you see fit. You are now.. Scarlett Papillon" she tried not to laugh manically, eyes sparking dangerously. Scarlett. Like blood. How beautiful.

"Fly my little Akumu, to those parisians who are in such a state of desperation to their perceived death of their heroes!" he snarled, tapping the white butterflies with his staff, uniforming bleeding into an intense red shade.

She stood by him coldly as it all occured, something dark having seeped deep into her psyche and taken hold.

No one could hurt him.

She would kill them.

She would kill Emilie.

She would kill them all.


End file.
